1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing an article from a plurality of articles arranged in front-to-back staggered stacks and in particular to a mechanism for dispensing a single article at a time from front-to-back staggered stacks of articles in which the weight of the articles in the staggered stacks and positive drive means actuates the releasing and dispensing mechanisms, whereas electrically energized means actuates release of the releasing and dispensing mechanisms.
More particularly, this invention relates to a mechanism for dispensing one at a time and in sequence a single article, such as a can or bottle, hereinafter referred to for convenience as a can, from a plurality of cans arranged in front-to-back staggered stacks in which the weight of the cans in the staggered stacks and positive drive means actuates the releasing and dispensing mechanisms and electrically energized means actuates release of the dispensing mechanism. The energized means is energized from any suitable source and controlled by any suitable switch mechanism, preferably one actuated by deposit of a coin.
Even more particularly, this invention relates to a dispensing mechanism in which two staggered stacks of cans are arranged in front-to-back relationship having a releasing mechanism common to both stacks, for releasing, upon energization, a can from each stack with one can dispensed immediately and the other can retained until the mechanism is energized a second time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, articles such as cans or bottles are stored for selective sale in refrigerated cabinets having coin actuated release mechanisms for dispensing a single can at a time. Many cabinets employ a dispensing apparatus having two adjacent, i.e., front-to-back, staggered stacks with the adjacent stacks having two corresponding columns of cans and with corresponding cans in the adjacent stacks being substantially axially aligned of each other, and a mechanism, common to both columns, for dispensing a single can at a time.
Present dispensing apparatus comprise a reservoir or bin for receiving at least two staggered stacks of cans and releasable support means in the form of first and second support members, one for each column of the adjacent staggered stacks, and movable from an article support to an article release position. Their movement is controlled by a pivotal latch plate disposable from a first position to either a second position wherein the first support member is maintained in its article support position while the second support member is released for movement to its article release position, or a third position wherein the second support member is maintained in its article support position while the first support member is released for movement to its article release position. A first cycle of operation is commenced by closing or energizing a control circuit, which activates a motor initiating rotation of a cam coupled to it. The cam's rotation initially activates a first lock means which controls movement of the latch plate from its first to either of its second or third positions. As the cam continues to rotate, it engages a reciprocally mounted operating plate and moves the operating plate from a first to a second position. As the operating plate moves towards its second position, it engages one of the two support members causing the one support member to follow its movement until disposed in its article release position wherein two cans are released from one of the two columns with one can dispensed directly to the operator, while the other can is retained by an escrow bar. Subsequently, the cam engages a switch which opens or de-energizes the control circuit, thereby de-energizing the cam driving motor.
The second cycle is commenced by reclosing the control circuit, thereby re-energizing the motor to rotate the coupled cam. The cam engages a second lock mechanism, located on the operating plate, and releases for pivotal movement to its article release position the bin mounted escrow bar. When the escrow bar is in its article release position, the retained can is dispensed. Thereafter, the cam engages a switch to open the control circuit and de-energize the cam driving motor.